The Last Mistake
by colourfuldaze
Summary: Right before turning the corner, he turned abruptly to take one more longing glance at her; but she was already gone. Just like his second chance.


**AN: Long disappearance, I know. But I am back (for the time being),**** / Yaaaay, SWAC! **** .. happy birthday to me, and Merry Christmas everyone!**

**Anyways, this is how this will go.** I've chosen one song, _**Second Chance by Faber Drive**_, and I'll have another song by Faber Drive or Ten Second Epic = Canadians represent! The angst is a guarantee.

* * *

_I found the phone  
_**I must've missed your message**

"_**Hey, Chad. This is probably my seventh message by now. I just want to talk, call me back. Okay?"**_

Chad Dylan Cooper: Hollywood's resident bad boy, the kind of guy that could make any and every girl swoon. His deep dark secret? _Not even Sonny Monroe could keep him faithful._ Yeah, he loved her. But he **still** lied, he **still** cheated, he **still** found himself with a different woman every single night.

Why should he stick to only one? Sonny would never find out. He coolly ran his cold fingers through his blonde hair while listening to the message on his cell.

_What she doesn't know won't kill her._ **Right?**

-------------

I can tell by your tone, I've taken it too far again  
_Just when I thought I'd gone and fixed it all again_  
Your friends are telling you, **You gotta move on  
**_Just when I thought I'd gone and wrecked it all again  
_

Four months. It only took four months until Sonny found out. It wasn't really the fact that he was cheating (she knew all along), it was _who_ he was cheating on her with. _Lucy?_ It was all a game to him, and he needed to find a way to prove it.

Chad stared at her, and this whole situation was unexpected to him. He thought she would be on her knees, breaking down. But she was just the complete opposite: she sat on the couch, sitting contently, just staring at him absentmindedly. As though nothing had ever happened in the first place.

"I knew it, Chad. I'm not stupid, despite what you might think. Not even Zac Efron has as many movies as you've been 'staying late taping'."

He stared and stared but nothing changed the predicament in place. She made one action that caused his black heart to shatter: Sonny Monroe got up, took her keys, walked out the door, and didn't even look back.

_Did he know that this would change him forever? _Probably not.

----------

My friends are telling me they _saw you with someone_  
Just when I thought I'd gone and wrecked it all again  
**You turned around so I could tell you what took so long**  
_I don't know why I ever waited to say__  
_Cause I'm just dying just to see you again

A thousand magazines, tabloids, newspapers. They all had the same headlines.

'_Cooper and Monroe split, the end'_

'_Monroe walks out, Cooper left behind'_

'_Did Allison Monroe finally realize what we've all been seeing?'_

While reading over the headlines, his thoughts began to race. What had he done? Did he just push away the one person who cared, truly cared for him? He thought over all the small, yet meaningful gestures that Sonny had done for him. He took a deep breath, hoping that his thoughts would empty. But they just kept on going, giving him more and more reasons why his mistake was what is was: a mistake.

He thought more and more about his future without her. How would he turn out? Would he be better than he was now, or ten times worse? The world had cringed at the sound of his name at one point in time. It took a stunning brunette to change that.

A stunning brunette, that, he could see across the street. He was about to yell out her name, when he saw her date approach her and hug her. _Date? _His insides burned and he couldn't believe the sight before him.

Before he could think it through, his voice called out the only thing it could: **"Sonny.."**

She turned and looked towards him, acknowledging him but nothing else. They stared at each other as he walked towards her, and he could see the look on her date's face. She gives him a questioning look, and suddenly he regrets calling her name.

"Why are you here, Chad?".

His heart broke at the strictness of her voice, and his throat dried up on the spot. It was only a few moments ago that he realized that he needed her, so how come he can't say it now?

"I… okay. I messed up. I honestly know I did. But you know how they say… 'You don't reall know what you have, until it's gone'. I realized it, I realized how much you mean to me and I can't stand this. I've made so many mistakes, I know. It was a mistake to ignore you and treat you like you meant nothing to me. It was a mistake to have girls on the rebound, but I swear to God that I'll never do it again. It was a mistake to put my friends first, but Sonny if you come back to me, you'll always be my first priority. My last mistake, was letting you walk out. I didn't realize it then, but I do now. Isn't that what matters? There's so much that I still have to give to you… for us.. Sonny.. please.."

She barely blinked throughout his speech, and maybe it's then when he realized that he couldn't ever get her back. His mistakes had cost him so much. He sighed and puts his hands in his pockets, turns around and walks away. Right before turning the corner, he turned abruptly to take one more longing glance at her; but she was already gone. Just like his second chance.

-----------------

Instead of holding you, I was holding out  
_**I should've let you in, but I let you down**_  
You were the first to give, I was the first to ask  
_Now I'm in second place, to get a second chance_

_

* * *

_

AN: Wow, I haven't updated in so long. APOLOGIES. Yaaaaay, done ;) Gonna get this to read all the other ones I expect to come up today. Thanks for sticking with me, guys.

**Word Count: 1, 252.**


End file.
